


Picniking

by Theultimate0zero



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Picnics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theultimate0zero/pseuds/Theultimate0zero
Summary: a drabble about picniking.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	Picniking

Picnicking was something Judai and Johan loved to do together. They kept their picnics a secret from their friends. Their friends would want to come with them. It's not like they didn't want them to see the beautiful spot but it was kind of their secret place where they could do whatever they wanted. Both of them make up lies of where they are, after a while they just stopped and went there at night. It's more beautiful that way. Although Judai gets scared sometimes. All he has to do is look at Johan's face and he doesn't feel scared.


End file.
